This project has been undertaken to study various aspects of cell locomotion, including the mathematical basis of macroscopic assays to leukocyte chemotaxis. New procedures for measuring parameters of cell migration, including computer assisted tracing techniques, are being developed. Mathematical relationships between microscopic cell motion and macroscopic response are derived.